Change After Him
by SanaDanielle
Summary: Casey Stevens was left very depressed after her father passed away one year ago, but can a certain Hollywood hottie change her outlook on life?
1. Chapter 1

Another day of sorrow, another day without him. Why is life so cruel? When you lose someone you love so much, then they suddenly leave you forever, why are you forced to try to move on with life? Personally, I think it is God's way of making us suffer, or maybe Jesus. All I know is, it's being controlled by someone up there.

I slammed my hand against the button of my alarm clock, although I'd been awake for an hour before. I lifted my head in the darkness of my room and sat up. I looked to my left and saw my calendar, Monday August 22nd, first day of my junior year back at Hollywood Senior High, oh joy. The only reason I'm actually going there was because of my mom's new husband, Kenneth, who is a "movie director" who's looking for the "right movie", pfft, yeah right. It was also a day in my life that was earth shatteringly changing, well, for me anyway.

I placed my feet on the floor and slowly started to stand up, really not wanting the day to start. I walked over to my vanity mirror, really a hand-me-down from when my mom was my age. My hair was sticking up in all different directions, eyeliner running down my face from crying myself to sleep that night. I tried my best to clear the eyeliner from my face, but with no luck at all. I reapplied some eyeliner to my eyes, trying to conceal the puffiness. I brought the comb to my dark brown hair and brushed it slowly, making sure to get the knots out. The tumbleweed on my head was tamed slightly, so I made my way to my closet. I opened the small doors and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse high-tops, a black 'Guns 'n' Roses' shirt and my dad's old hooded black jumper. I wore that thing everywhere, I needed something of his everyday, or else I wouldn't live my day properly.

I eyed my bed and saw that it was a mess, but as if anyone cared. I left my room and went downstairs to grab something to eat. I jumped down the last step and slowly walked over to the dining room. To my surprise, everyone was already awake and halfway through breakfast. Great, they all forgot to make me breakfast.

"Morning everyone." I mumbled. I heard a grunt come out of my full-mouthed brother, Topher; at least someone acknowledged my presence. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, that's all I needed to fill my stomach that morning. I took a few bites while I walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and took a final look at myself. It was as good as it was going to get, which wasn't that good at all.

I grabbed my book bag, which was hanging on the edge of the stair banister, and the remainder of my apple and started heading for the door.

"Oh! Casey, honey, come here for a second." Called my mom. I guess she finally realised I was awake. I turned on my heel and went back to the dining table where everyone else was.

"Yeah, mom." I said, hoping she remembered what today date has marked in our family.

"Casey, could you please pick up Kenny's dry cleaning after school today, he really needs it for a meeting tomorrow." Kenny… mom's nickname for Kenneth, it's sickening. And of course, she forgot what today was.

"Actually, mom, I was planning on visiting the cemetery today after school."

"Oh honey, why would you want to go to the cemetery? Isn't that just a bit depressing? I'm sure you don't want to." Great, mom completely forgot all about today.

"You honestly don't remember what's happening today, do you?" I asked her; surely asking her would at least possibly trigger something in her memory.

"Of course I do, today is my little Topher's first day of high school." She answered, ruffling Topher's hair. I saw a very annoyed look on his face; I knew he hated it when his hair was ruffled.

"Oh my god, mom. You honestly don't remember." And as I said this, I left the house on the verge of tears. The last thing I heard in the house was Topher say, "Mom, today's dad's one year death anniversary…"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review, I really appreciate it, I know its short, but the other chapters will be longer, hopefully. I'll add one more chapter after this**

**xoxo**

**Susie**

AN: Ok, this is my first story, and its also an original. I want to see what the general public think of it, cuz I've had my friends read it and they like it, but I'm not sure if its genuine like, so, I'll let you guys read it and see if you like it. PLZ REVIEW!  
Also, I'm not that much of a descriptive writer, so I might write up character descriptions once I've introduced all the important characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the second chapter, I think it's a bit longer than the first one, but the third one is much longer. Yeah...  
READ!**

**I also want to thank my betareader, JoBrosMusicRoxs, she's awesome. Read her stories, they ROCK!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sprinted down the street, wanting to get away from the house. How dare she not remember. That man was the love of her life for 17 years and all of a sudden she doesn't remember the day he passed away? What kind of wife would do something like that? Apparently, my mother would. I got about 10 blocks away from our house when I started to lose my breath. I stopped running and bent over, feeling as though I was going to throw up. I suddenly heard another pair of footsteps behind me.

"Case, Case. You alright?" I heard my brother say. I knew he would be the one to run after me, he was the only one that cared.

I wiped the tears that were falling down my face before turning and answering him.

"Yeah, Tophe, I'm alright." I looked at my little brother, trying to give him a genuine smile, but he read me like a book and pulled me into a hug. At that moment I let all my feelings out and started bawling against my brother's shoulder. Although my brother is younger than me by 2 years, he's taller than me by 4 ½ inches. He rubbed my back and said soothing words in my ear. We pulled away from the hug and he held me at arms distance.

"Case, we're still going to go see Dad after school, alright." Topher said. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and nodded. I gave him a proper smile and hugged him again without crying. I pulled away from the hug and started walking in the direction school was.

"HEY!" Topher yelled at me. I turned around and saw him walking towards me, "You've gotta take me to school, remember?" I nodded and motioned my head for him to walk beside me. We started to walk in silence. After a few minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"How could she forget?" I asked my brother, almost about to start crying again. Surely he would know the answer, he was her favourite.

"I don't know. But I'm sure she didn't mean it, Case." He replied. Before I could retaliate, there was a sudden beep from our left.

"Hey bitches!" came a voice that was extremely familiar. I turned and saw my best friend, Elaine Anthony, pull up next to us in her cherry red BMW convertible she had gotten for her 16th birthday.

"Hey Elle, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused, because her route to school wouldn't be consisting of passing through my street.

"I decided that, considering what today is, you two would rather ride in my car rather than walk. Now, hop in." her unusually high pitched voice sounded. She gestured for us to get in her car and my brother gladly jumped in the backseat. I slowly walked from the footpath to the BMW and gently sat inside. Once I closed the door I turned to face Elaine and I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me.

"Oh my god, Case, I feel so sorry for you. I mean, you chose to go to school today. If I were you, I would be at home crying my eyes out!" Elaine stated in one breath. I wiggled out of her tight grasp and sat back against my seat.

"Thanks for the comforting words, Elle," I sarcastically replied, "at least you remembered." Thinking back to when my mom totally forgot about today.

"Who wouldn't remember what today was?" Elaine asked, confused.

"Our mom, that's who," Answered Topher. Elaine's head spun round to face Topher with her mouth opened in shock, then spun back to face me.

"Oh my god! She forgot?! How could she forget? They were married for, what, 17 years? That doesn't make any sense at all?" Elaine said once again in one breath, she had a tendency to do that.

"Well," I started, "after marrying Kenneth, it seems like she completely forgot about him and… moved on, I guess."

"That is so stupid; I can't believe your mom." Elaine said while slumping down in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting, which reminded me of a five year old who didn't get there way.

As we were still parked at the side of the road, Topher decided to take it upon himself to remind Elaine that we were going to be late. She jumped in her seat and started the engine.

"Seatbelt's please." Elaine reminded us before we started to drive. Topher and I buckled our seatbelts and Elaine pulled away from the sidewalk. As we made our 10 minute journey, I leaned my head against the window and started thinking about my dad.

* * *

**Ok, there's the second chapter**

**If there are enough reviews, I'll post the third chapter**

**plz plz plz plz plz review!!**

**xoxo**

**Susie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We pulled up into the school parking lot and instantly found a parking spot. Topher jumped out of the car once he spotted his friends, "See you after school, Case." He yelled over his shoulder. Elaine and I both got out of the car and started making our way through the parking lot towards the front door when suddenly, our other friend, Sarah started running at us like a maniac.

"Oh my god! You'll never guess what I just read this morning on my daily celeb source!" she squealed while holding her Blackberry like it was a sacred object.

"Sarah," I started, "calm down, breathe, and speak normally, like at a pitch that a human can here." Seriously, when Sarah was excited, her voice was at such a high frequency that I could hear dogs from a far distance barking. "Now, what is so important for you to tell us?"

"Well, ok, so I was doing my normal celebrity news scouting this morning while I was getting ready for school-" Sarah started until Elaine interrupted her, yelling,

"SARAH! Would you get on with the point already?!"

"Ok, fine. You know Samuel James?" she asked. Elaine and I both nodded. "The hottest and dreamiest actor in the history of the world?" Again, Elaine and I nodded. "Well, apparently he's filming a new movie and he has to go to a normal high school to learn his role."

Elaine and I looked at each other, quite confused. Elaine asked, "What's so exciting about that?"

"Well, the high school that he will be attending will be ours! HE STARTS TODAY!!" Sarah started to squeal and jump up and down, only to shortly be joined by Elaine. Although they were my best friends, they were major teenyboppers, and at sixteen and a half, I would have expected them to get over this craze at least, I don't know, 2 years ago, minimum.

"Great, now I've got two fan girls to worry about today." I mumbled to myself.

Sarah, with her super human hearing, stopped jumping and squealing and turned to face me. "What did you say?" she asked, with major attitude.

"Nothing, now can we just get to class, I don't want to be late on the first day." I headed towards the front entrance of school and left Sarah and Elaine behind. After a 

few seconds they started to follow behind me, but there were the occasional giggles from the two.

We made our way to our lockers, which were all in the same hallway, and gathered our books for our first few classes. Of course, there were the occasional giggles and 'OMG's!' that came from various passers-by that heard Sarah's news. Personally, I found it extremely annoying that this school was filled with so many teenyboppers!

I turned to face my friends who were giggling uncontrollably. "Guys." I said, but they didn't hear me as they were in the midst of their giggles. "GUYS!" I yelled, slapping both their arms in the process.

"OW!" responded Sarah.

"Jeez, Case, you didn't have to hit us." Said Elaine, whilst rubbing her arm.

"Actually, I did. Now, can we please have at least five minutes of normalcy, I'm sick and tired of all your giggling!" I said. Sarah looked down at her feet and Elaine pretended to zip up her mouth.

"Good," I started again, "now, let's go to class before we get a detention, and I really don't want detention." My best friends both nodded in sync.

We walked in to our homeroom and saw everyone conversing with each other, probably talking about that, Samuel What's-his-name. I found a desk up the back and sat down. After a few minutes, Elaine and Sarah took the seats on either side of me. Even though they were separated by me sitting in between them, they still took the time to talk about their 'dream guy' coming to our school.

I heard a few things about this 'Hollywood heart-throb'. He had just turned seventeen; been on a 'hit' TV show (which I'd never heard of before) since he was ten and it had just wrapped up filming the final season; he was 'hot' and made Elaine 'want to cry because he was so pretty', as if anyone could do that.

Our new homeroom teacher, Mr Wien (also the school's German teacher) walked in and called all of us to take our seats. The remaining students that were standing took various seats across the room and finally stopped talking, causing a ringing in my ears to vanish. Mr Wien started calling the roll when the principal's secretary, Mrs Day, knocked on the door.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs Day?" asked Mr Wien.

"I'm here to collect Casey Stevens; Mr Harellson would like to see her in his office." Replied Mrs Day. As I slowly rose from my seat, a chorus of 'ooh's' came from 

the rest of my class. I turned and stared at them all and the 'ooh's' stopped. I walked out of the door and followed Mrs Day to our principal's office. As I walked in the office, I saw Mr Harellson on the phone to someone. I walked in the doorway and Mr Harellson put down the phone.

"Take a seat, Miss Stevens." Mr Harellson said as he gestured his hand to the chair across from his own.

"Now, I don't want you to think you're in trouble, because you're not." I nodded as Mr Harellson continued on, "I wanted you to do a job for me. Are you up to it?"

"Depends on what the job is, sir." I replied

"Well," he started, "as you have been at this school since freshman year, you know the school very well. I would like you to be a guide to a new student that is in your year. He should be arriving any minute now."

"Can't wait to mee– wait, did you just say he? What's this guy's name?" I asked. Surely this new student I had to be a guide for wasn't that guy everyone was talking about.

"Well, you can ask him, because he's here right now."Responded Mr Harellson.

I turned around in my seat and I saw him, the guy everyone had been talking about all morning, the guy that both Elaine and Sarah had posters of in their rooms, the guy that could, dare I say it, make you melt just by looking at him. I was going to be a guide for Samuel James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stared for about two minutes before Mr Harellson's voice took me out of my gaze.

"Ah. Sam. It's great to see you again." Mr Harellson said as he rose from his desk and raised his hand. Samuel James reached his hand and shook it with Mr Harellson.

"Good to see you too, Don." Don? Since when did anyone call our principle by his first name? They stopped shaking hands and Samuel sat in the black-leather seat next to me. I looked at him with a very confused look on my face. He turned and looked at me, and smiled, most likely saying 'hello'. My cheeks started to feel hot so I quickly turned my head to face Mr Harellson.

"Sam, I'd like to welcome you to our school. I'm sure you will feel very welcome here; you have quite a lot of fans here." Mr Harellson and Samuel chuckled at the last sentence. I didn't find it funny, as I knew that almost everyone in the school either wanted to be him or be _with _him.

"And I've taken the initiative to get one of my students to be your guide. Sam, this is Casey Stevens, one of our brightest students." As Mr Harellson said this, I slid down my seat and felt the blood rush up to my cheeks once more. I wasn't used to being called 'bright', but I was in most AP classes, so I guess you could call me smart.

Through the corner of my eye, I could see Samuel James staring at me. I couldn't help but notice the way his sandy-brown hair brushed over his eyes, which were a very piercing blue colour. The way his navy blue shirt hugged his torso and slightly outlined his muscles. How his black skinny jeans, which were a bit darker than mine, looked great on him. And he was wearing the same type of shoes as me, except his were low-tops, unlike mine which were hi-tops. I think I might have been looking at him for too long, because he started to smile. I bent my head down to make my hair cover my face and tried to focus on Mr Harellson so as not to cause myself to feel more embarrassed than I already did.

"Casey, Sam here will be in all of your classes," Mr Harellson went on. Wait, he's smart? I would expect someone like him to be in general classes. "I want you to stick with him for about a week, show him around and help him with any questions he asks you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir." I said, looking down at Mr Harellson's desk.

"Great." said Mr Harellson. He picked up a large, yellow envelope and handed it to Samuel. "That envelope contains your timetable, a map of the school, where your locker is and its combination and a book list for all the books you will need. I'm sure you'll make sense of it all. If not, just ask Casey about anything and she'll surely clear up any problems. Alright, that's all. I don't want my students to get a detention for being tardy."

Mr Harellson stood up, which signalled Samuel to stand up as well. Looking pretty silly sitting down, I stood up as well. Mr Harellson and Samuel shook hands once more and said their goodbyes. I nodded my goodbye to my principle and left his office at a very fast pace. I knew Samuel was at my heels because I could hear his footsteps following closely behind me.

As I passed several classrooms, I couldn't help but think of several scenarios that could possibly happen during the time that Samuel is here. I knew that his first day, and possibly the second, would contain a stampede of screaming girls following him. Two of those girls being my best friends. But I wondered what their reactions would be when I walked into class with him. Would they scream? Would they babble on about how much they "love" him? Or would they just hang their jaws low like those clown things at the fair?

Once I got to the empty hallway I stopped walking, or rather running, turned around and tried to gather my thoughts when suddenly a large weight slammed into me and toppled me over. When my back hit the ground, I felt the weight pressing against my body. I looked up and saw that Samuel was the weight that had hit me and had landed on top of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Uh. Hi." Samuel said after a few seconds of awkward silence passed. The position that our bodies were in made my heart beat at about one thousand beats per second. I felt extremely awkward, especially because we were in the school hallway.

"Yeah. Hi." I responded after staring blindly above me. "Uh, do you think you cou…cou…c." I started to stutter, but I had no idea why. Maybe it was because there was a famous Hollywood actor lying on top of me. Once my mouth stopped working, I started pointing to him. Samuel got the idea of what I was trying to tell him and manoeuvred himself off of me. I let out a breath and got up off of the floor. I brushed my clothes straight and looked up. I saw Samuel looking quite nervous whilst rubbing his hand against his nape. He looked up and met my eyes and the awkwardness came back.

"Um, why don't we… uh, start again." I said and extended my right arm forward. "Casey." I looked at him and then back at my hand. He reached out his right and grasped mine in his. I felt a slight tingle in my hand as we shook them. He was about to say his name but I stopped him. "I know who you are. You're Samuel James, TV superstar, soon to be movie star and teen Hollywood heart-throb." At the last sentence he chuckled.

"So, you've heard of me." He said as we dropped our hands from each other's grasp.

"Only from my friends, they're obsessed with you." I responded. Again, Samuel chuckled, but this time I joined in. After we stopped chuckling at my friends' obsession, the awkward silence came back. I looked up at the clock hanging from the ceiling and saw that we were ten minutes late for our first class. I looked back down at Samuel and saw curiosity all over his face.

"Uh, we're really late for class." I stated.

"Oh, well uh, I have to go to the bathroom first." Samuel said. I nodded my head in response. Samuel didn't move and silence came over us once more. This time Samuel broke the silence.

"Um, I have no idea where they are." At that moment, I remembered that I was supposed to be guiding him around the school. My eyes widened in my realisation and my mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Oh! Right, um, follow me, Samuel." I spurted out. I turned around and started walking towards the male bathrooms. It took a few seconds for Samuel to realise that he had to follow me, as I didn't hear his footsteps behind me until about 5 seconds after I started walking.

"I prefer Sam." Samuel said as he caught up to me.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. A sudden outburst of his preferences? That made no sense at all.

"I prefer being called Sam; you called my Samuel before and… I just think that's too formal." Samuel, I mean Sam, explained. Oh, so that's what he meant before.

"Ok, Sam. I'll remember that." I said. We walked the rest of the way to the bathroom in silence. But a comfortable silence, unlike the awkward silences that occurred previously.

We approached the male bathrooms and I gestured for him to go in.

"Aren't you gonna come in with me?" he asked, looking a little confused. Was he serious? I raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "You have got to be kidding me." He looked like he was serious, maybe he really meant it. I was about to say something when Sam started laughing to himself.

"Casey, relax, I was joking. I'll be right back." He said as he jogged into the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that his skinny jeans were riding a little bit lower than were they should be, even thought he was wearing a belt. Over the top of his jeans was a pair of grey plaid boxers. Although I usually find underwear sticking out of pants, they actually looked al… wait, was I just checking out a guy? That was really odd, I never checked out anyone, even if they were famous.

I must have been thinking about the situation way too much because suddenly Sam emerged from the bathroom with a black beanie on his head and, wait a minute, his eyes were a different colour. Instead of the amazing blue colour that inhabited his eyes before, a chocolate brown colour was there instead.

"What's with the beanie? And did your eyes change colour?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Well, I was told by my agent that the two things that make me noticeable are my eyes and my hair, so I thought, cover up my hair and get contacts. I don't want my first day to be about escaping the hands of teenage fans. You know what I mean?" he explained with a slight grin. Oh, yeah, that did make sense of sorts. But, knowing my friends, they would be able to tell it was him even with the beanie and contacts.

"Yeah, I understand. But, I don't think it's going to work." I said. Sam's smile dropped slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. "My friends, you know, the ones with the obsession of you," Sam nodded his head, "yeah, well, they would know that you were you even with the beanie and contacts."

"Damn." Sam said as he hit his leg in aggravation, "I thought that my disguise was foolproof." Sam looked down at the floor, disappointed.

"Well, that's just an assumption. They could not know it's you. We should go find out, 'cause we really are late, and like Mr Harellson said, we don't want to get a detention, well, I don't." I said. I jerked my head in the direction of where class was going to be and started walking. Sam followed in suit.

After a few minutes I really couldn't stand the silence so I tried to make small talk. "So, how long are you gonna be here for?" for all I knew it could be just this week.

"Two months. Filming starts in three so I thought, make the most of my time beforehand and learn." He responded.

"Well, it is school." I said, trying to make a joke. Truth is, I wasn't really funny, because I had a dry sense of humour. But a sense of humour that somehow Sam shared, because he was laughing along with the joke.

As we approached the corridor that consisted of the History rooms, my mind started to go crazy. I started to ask myself random questions, most having something to do with Sam. Do the teachers know he's attending? What would happen if Sarah and Elaine noticed it was him? Would they scream? What would the rest of the class do? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Sam and I turned the corner and arrived at our classroom. The door was open so we stood in the doorway. Our fellow students all turned their heads and saw us under the doorframe. I spotted Elaine and Sarah at the back, next to two empty seats. I heard Sarah gasp and saw Elaine look at me in confusion. The rest of the class looked at us for about two seconds, then went on to talk to each other. So far, so good.


End file.
